Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a balloon, particularly to a balloon with a lighting/sounding device.
Description of Related Arts
As people's living standards continue to improve, because of its unique decorativeness, balloon has become a choice of life. Typically, people decorate with a single inflated balloon or a combination of multiple balloons.
However, this usage is too monotonous to meet diversified needs. So balloons with various effects have been created, such as the luminous balloon disclosed by the Chinese patent application CN200610122541.7. The luminous balloon has a lighting effect and is characterized in that an LED lamp is taken as a light source and a light circuit device which supplies power to a silicon photocell is arranged in a plastic shell with an air hole. It has a simple frame, and is convenient to use and suitable not only for being held in hand after being sleeve jointed with a plastic pipe but also for being tied and dragged by a rope to float in the air or ornament the night scene.
Nevertheless, although such a balloon structure is capable of emitting light, its illuminant and inflating structure are located at the inlet of the balloon, which makes the balloon difficult to inflate; the balloon is relatively heavy and difficult to launch; there are also problems in production and costs, so the balloon has not been widely used.
The British patent application GB20070004575 has disclosed a structure where a lighting device is fixed to the inner wall of a balloon, wherein the lighting device is provided with an LED lamp at the lower part and a projecting mushroom head at the upper part, an O-ring is tied to the lower part of the mushroom head so that the balloon is closely attached to the lighting device to fix the lighting device to the balloon, a protruding arrow head shape enlargement is provided at the inlet, which is connected to a contact piece on the lighting device, and the LED lamp is turned on by pulling out the arrow head shape enlargement to close the lighting circuit. This structure avoids providing a lighting device at the inlet of a balloon, thereby facilitating inflation of the balloon, and the lighting device may have a small size and be installed within the balloon. But yet it is limited in that: the provision of the mushroom head and the O-ring makes the fixation structure between the balloon and the lighting device monotonous, as the O-ring needs to be provided at the reduced neck portion of the mushroom head in order to fix the balloon to the lighting device; the mushroom head has no other functions than being part of the fixation structure; the reduced neck of the mushroom head requires much more complicated processes and procedures, which increases the manufacture costs; despite its easy control, the arrow head shape enlargement wastes resources and is not conducive to environmental protection.